Dear Journal: Arie
by xxPellinoriaxx
Summary: What have I done wrong now? Just what?...........Read&Review. Just read to find out what it is 'bout. Suck @ summaries
1. 1 to 3

_Dear Journal,_

_Today, I spotted my mother staring at this man that I've never taken the time to know. When I later asked, she said in a voice that made me feel stupid that he was my father. I do not want a father, nor do I need one. I have my mom and that is all I need. I dared not to say this to her face for fear of upsetting her._

_Ever since my mother had been with Arkan once long ago, she'd been different, or, so I'd been told. I knew not whether this is true or not, but I had a gut feeling that it was true. But, what would a foolish maiden like me know? Hm? _

_I swear, sometimes the people here treat me like I am so stupid. I am smarter than most of them! I mean, I have excelled past the younger Bards. I am in a class that is filled with young adults a.k.a. 50 year olds. I pick up on the things faster than they do sometimes!_

_My, that sounded self-centered! Wow. I wasn't meaning to make it sound like that._

_Time for bed._

_Signed,_

_Mariania "Arie"_

_Dear Journal,_

_I swear that mother is mad at me. She won't speak to me, let alone look at me! She strode right past me, nose in the air, anytime I passed her or visversa. Anytime I'd approach her, she'd get all...all...all...a bad thing to call a person. Then, she'd downright ignore me._

_What have I done now?_

_Signed,_

_Mariania "Arie"_

Later:

_It is nighttime, and I am sitting on a bench to get away from people. They have been rude and unfriendly to me all day long. I believe that they have caught it from mother. (It's not impossible, I suppose...) Just what have I done wrong now?_

_I feel calmer now that I have taken in the nighttime air. Maybe tomorrow I'll go to Harian's home. She'll probaly know what is up._

_Dear Journal,_

_I did go to Harian's home today. This is what occured:_

_"Harian, do you know what is wrong with mother?" asked I._

_"Why, I believe I do." She had glanced at me with alluring, topaz eyes._

_"Wil you tell me?"_

_"Maybe." She looked at her hands. "But, why should I?"_

_Before I could respond, she sent me away. By the time I'd left, I realized that she had spoken in a common tongue._

_Oh, whatever did I do wrong?_

_Signed,_

_Mariania "Arie"_

**Well? I'll put more l8r. For the disclaimer, anything that isn't Alison Croggon's, is moine.**

**R&R**


	2. 4 to 9

_Dear Journal,_

_I am sad. I have been dumbed by my friends and I have been kicked out of my classes._

_Why?_

_I know that mother had something to do with it, but I do not know what._

_Signed,_

_Arie_

* * *

_Dear Journal,_

_I am letting the tears fall freely for I have found out what I did._

_I was born._

_Forgive me, but my hand shakes so and my heart is torn. I must go and cry some._

_Signed,_

_Arie_

* * *

_Dear Journal,_

_I know why._

_I know and I hate it. _

_Mother hates me because I was born._

_I know not the whole tale, but I can tell you this much: it is Cadvan's fault!!_

_Signed,_

_Arie_

* * *

_Dear Journal,_

_Cadvan left my mother 10 years ago, which destroyed her. She held me close by because I look like him. Then, whenever he came back, he told Mother that he'd left because of me! He has lied to her about other things also, but I know not what those things are._

_Remember the dark haired man? That was Cadvan, the person who ruined my life!_

_Signed,_

_Arie_

* * *

_Dear Journal,_

_I am sad._

_Signed,_

_Arie_

* * *

_Dear Journal,_

_I hate Cadvan so much._

_I have been moved out of my room into a closet._

_I hate this._

_Signed,_

_Arie_


	3. 10 to 12

_Dear Journal,_

_Mother has been telling people things that are lies! Today, I was called names that I shall never repeat. _

_Why?_

_I'll tell you: I was walking down the street!_

_Signed,_

_Arie_

_Dear Journal,_

_I was slapped today! Why? I was slapped because I asked for food of some sort! I have not been given any real food, just colored water that is impure. Forgive me for being hungry!_

_Signed,_

_Arie_

* * *

_Dear Journal,_

_The candle is slowly fading_

_and _

_the doves quite singing._

_Whatsoever did I do?_

_did I do?_

_What have I done to get this punishment of Fate?_

_Beyond the Gate,_

_upon his throne,_

_sits mighty_

_Fate_

_with his minions below him,_

_striving to do his wish and whims._

_One of them stands behind me now._

_What am I to do,_

_a young girl maiden?_

_What_

_am_

_I_

_to_

_do?_

_Signed,_

_Arie_

* * *

_Dear Journal,_

_I know that I have to do something._

_Signed,_

_Arie_

_I hate them._

_Signed,_

_Arie_

* * *


	4. 13 to 18

* * *

_Dear Journal,_

_I know that I have to do something._

_Signed,_

_Arie_

_I hate them._

_Signed,_

_Arie_

* * *

_Dear Journal,_

_I have a plan, but I know not whether it will work._

_Here it is:_

_1. Approach Cadvan_

_2. Demand to know what I did_

_3. Keep asking until I get an answer_

_4. Keep repeating steps 1-3 until everything works out_

_I know that it is not that good but will have to do._

_Signed,_

_Arie_

_Dear Journal,_

_They went on a trip today and aren't due back until tomorrow. I shall demand to know stuff then. Until then, I must depart._

_Signed,_

_Arie_

_Dear Journal,_

_A storm hit today, delaying the return of my parents._

_Signed,_

_Arie_

* * *

_Dear Journal,_

_The storm is turning ugly._

_Signed,_

_Arie_

* * *

_Dear Journal,_

_Today started out good but turned bad._

_My childhood friend, Freesia, came up today. She was dressed plainly with her flowing fire hair spilling out of her head to the floor. Her equal eyes were alight with an inner strength._

_When she first came, I thought that she had come for someone else; that was before she'd came striaght up to me and called me a name that I hadn't heard for a long time: Rie._

_I looked up at her with a stunned expression. Then, she gave me a hug and whisphered in my ear that she would visit again in a weeks time with help._

_I know not whether to believe her or not, but I have faith in Freesia, for she is what is in her name: free. I know that she will help me._

_Signed,_

_Arie._


	5. AN

**Well, I am sorry that I haven't updated in forever. I have no idea if I want to continue to do so at the moment, seeing as to I am working on my own writings.**

**If you want to read these stories, go to **

**www. / ~chandragrace**

**Once again, I am sorry for not updating in like forever.**


End file.
